Fiction:King Grochius II
“''The Ardenta is mine! Those who say otherwise will suffer beneath my feet!"'' :- King Grochius II King Grochius II is the leader of the Andromeda Grox Empire Backstory Grochius II was created as a normal Grox drone, nothing but a mere servant. However, an error in the cloning process has given him exceptional skills and talents. He spent years studying, gathering information about the history of the universe and the Grox politics. However, 100 million years into his birth, His cousin Javek took over the Grox monarchy through a coup de'tat. Grochius, decided to ignore Javek and work on his own political standing. When Javek was driven out of Steca 200 million years later.. Grochius was part of the Xaresh occupied sector but he escaped with the help of Kalromis, Javek's oldest son and Grochius' second cousin. 200 million years later... 2500 A.D. Grochius II found the Grox Planet 27819 aka Attzerry, former capital of the Grox Empire in the Andromeda Galaxy. His generals, the High Prophet of Disdain and Commander Ixxan of the Dronox served him in recapturing Attzerry from pirates. The Kett Scourge 2500 A.D. - 2700 A.D. The appearance of the nationalistic Kett Empire invaded Andromeda and together with his younger brother Prince Maragroxis I, he went to war with the Kett. Grochius was victorious in repelling the Kett invasion but how long what it last for? However, an ambush attack on a planet called Kadara from Mass Effect slew his brother Maragroxis but not longer after that, he asked his cousin to hurry to Andromeda and help Grochius restore the Ardenta. The Chompy Invasion 2700 - 2780 A.D. Javek advised Grochius to invade the Kett and take over the Ardenta but there was news.... The Chompy Empire have taken over the Magellanic Clouds, a satellite to the Milky Way Galaxy. Javek, seeing this as his chance for revenge for what happened all those years ago, decided to Aya (another Mass Effect planet) and take it over. This was hopeless as a human and a large pink alien rushed to the aid of Aya and signaled Chompy Emperor Hak (also known as Jakjak) to the Andromeda Galaxy. Javek, out of options, retreated to Attzerry and told Grochius II. Grochius said to him: Siege of Attzerry The Chompy laid siege to Grochius' capital of Attzerry, Emperor Hak was not seen there but he sent his allies, the Erisian Imperial Queen Vishara and King Kevaj of the Xorg Empire. Nearing the end, King Grochius II surrendered and broke down that Javek was the leader of the Andromedan Grox Empire and that he was going to Eos. The Chompy spared Grochius but he was a prisoner of the army. Service under Hak and formation of the Alliance of Andromeda. 2782 A.D.-2900 A.D. Grochius decided to join the Chompy Empire and serve Emperor Hak and his crown prince, Haksal I. He did not join in the conquest of Triangulum as he had no reason to be there. As a result, Javek was 'divided' and he switched sides for right now. Great Cyrannus War 2910 A.D. - 2950 A.D. Javek, now known as President Javek, went to the Chimaera Galaxy and confronted a great dark lord called Arjaximon, servant of a 'higher power'. He recruited two bodyguards, Archamondius and Tirochonadral, beings of immense strength. This was only the first part as the true part begins.... King Grochius II went with Javek to meet a politician called Apollo. Apollo said that in order to win the war between a hyperpower called the Gigaquadrantic Hegemony, splintered as the ruler went his jailer, (mirror Tirochonadral) to Cyrannus. Apollo convinced a power broker called Tyromairon to ally with him to fight the Hegemony. Tyromairon agreed to help and they 'killed' mirror Tirochonadral and forced Emperor Aedanius I (mirror apollo) to surrender. Betrayal of Tyromairon and The Great Schism 2960-2970 A.D. In the last battle, Tyromairon severed ties with the Republic of Cyrannus and began to attack Grochius and his allies. Tyromairon's malicious brother Tyronihlus considered that they should. Relationships Master *[[Fiction:Javek|'Javek']]' - Isn't it obvious...' *[[Fiction:Emperor Haksal I|'Grand Emperor Haksal I']] - Long live the Great Emperor! Servants *High Prophet of Disdain - Work with me and i will reward you. Neutral *Tyrotaronus, Vector of Neutrality - Simpleton... Annoyed Uriel Ultanos - Don't get in my way or I will invade you again! Enemies *Groxamis - '' Ahahahaha... SCUM!'' *Tyromairon - You signed your warrant of death! *Supreme Commander Ixxan - You should not have gotten in my way (Ixxan betrayed Grochius during the Great Schism)! Trivia King Grochius' story is different on the SporeWiki. See also King Grochius II at SporeWiki Category:Grox Empire Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Ally Category:Formerly Evil